fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Noroy
Era una noche muy tormentosa bulma:-vegetaaaaa!!!podrias decirme q hiciste c lo del refri?vegeta:-me lo comi bulma:-y supongo q tendre q ir d compras fin d la discucion el pequeño trunks habia escuchado todo trunks:-papa has hecho enfadar bastante a mama nunca la vi tan molesta vegeta:-sabes tampoco yo bueno ve a hacer tu tarea trunks:-ok en casa d goku milk ten piedad porfavor goten:-ahora si papa esta en problemas gohan :-ven a hacer tu tarea o tu estaras en graves problemas goten:-ahi voy gohan planeta azul sr el principe vegeta esta vivo paragus:-gracias por tu informacion nos haremos cargo broly:-ya es hora padre asi es hijo nuestra venganza comenzara usaremos los saibaiman d la tierra 3 d la mañana 2 naves aterrizan paragus eso es destruyan todo no dejen nada en pie vegeta rayos no puede ser bulma quedate aqui bulma aguarda no despertaras a trunks es muy noche p el vg claro q no solo una cosa mas no salgan d aqui bl cuidate trunks esperame papa vg no tu quedate c tu madre tk si gk vegeta q esta pasando vg no lo se yo deje a goten en casa gh listos vg y gk -si haaaaaa!!!mas tarde en la esc trunks:-sabes goten aqui hay gato encerrado gt pienso lo mismo paragus esta noche nos robaremos el radar del dragon Broly sera muy divertido 22hs trunks mama adonde esta papa? El esta entrenando en las montañas cielo volvera mañana ahora descansa milk:-buenas noches buenas noches cielo duerme bn paf!!!!!trunks q y ese ruido?el panorama q trunks encuentra es desolador bulma tirada en el piso cubierta d sangre trunks:- mama levantate dime algo!!!!rayos no responde paragus:-pero q tenemos aqui tk :-maldito lo hiciste por el radar del dragon paragus:-asi es principe trunks tk bajame!!!! Paragus ni lo sueñes mocoso en casa d goku gt mami estas ahi? Broly vaya pero si es el mini yo d kakaroto gt mama q t hicieron? Milk estaba muerta y goten a merced d broly broly ven aca mocoso gk al fin nos vemos la cara gt papa gohan yo q uds no pondria condiciones broly asi es las ordenes las doy yo como ves si quieres vivo a este mocoso ya dejanos en paz y no nos persigas no lastimare al niño a menos q sea necesario gt papa no le creas broly adios kakaroto gk tranquilo hijo no dejare q t lastimen Vg bulma no .tk papa haz lo q t dice vg q maldito como t atreviste paragus:-no tienes opcion vegeta vg:-maldito paragus :-esperare a q t decidas tk:-papa !!!!!vg kakaroto tengo un plan gk dinos vg haremos la teletransportacion gh bn se q funcionara en cuanto esten distraidos los rescatamos broly ya es hora.pg ahora sal ya dios dragon gk listo flas gt y tk papa vg shhh vengk y gh vamos pg:-sal ya dios dragon y cumple mi deceo vg revive a bulma gk resucita a milk shl deceo concedido fusion haáaaa adios tontos booooom y asi la tierra vuelve a estar en paz fin el secuestro de trunks bra y goten:paragus:-planeta d debiles son unos mediocres broly solo espera un poco mas .mientras en la tierra bulma:-mira vegeta no son lindos nuestros gemelos decia bulma mirando a trunks y a bra .vegeta .-si son dignos hijos mios tienen un ki impresionante respondia vegeta mientras cargaba a trunks y a bra creeme q los voy a entrenar a ambos c o sin tu permiso bulma:-ay bn me resigno te dejare entrenarlos c a condicion d q dejes q vayan a la esc y q estudien ok?vg:-esta bn bulma .casa de goku gh:-cielos goten como te pareces a papa mama hubiera estado feliz d verte eres un bb muy lindo goku:-ey goten aqui estare p cuidarte entrenarte hacer q estudies como tu mama hubiera querido goten se quedaba mirando a goku .habian pasado 5 años trunks y bra tenian 5 años y se transformaban en ssj gracias al duro entrenamiento de su padre bulma estaba en la of d la capsule corp mientras goku era su cadete personal p los mandados gh tenia 18 años y cursaba 2 año d secundaria goten tenia 4 años y iva a la misma esc d bra y trunks recreo bra:-oye goten ya viste trunks y yo encontramos un periodico aqui en la esc goten:- a ver q dice?bah bra son noticias d la esc trunks.- y q esperabas?maestra.-es un proyecto q haremos p la esc q beneficiara a todos los alumnos bra y trunks.-ahhhhhhhhhhhh goten:-se nota q son gemelos a la hora de salida gohan :- diles adios a trunks y a bra .goten.- adios chicos casa de goku.-a ver uds 2 traen tarea gohan y goten .-si papa hab d gohan .-riiing ah hola videl videl.-gohan como vas c el proyecto gohan:-ay pues fatal videl me faltan algunas cosas bulma :-anda vegeta acompañame vegeta.-vas a hacer unas compras ? y d chatarra vieja bulma :-pues si vegeta entonces no voy trunks .-bra 5 yens a q papa no acompaña a mama bra:-trunks q te dijo mama d las apuestas?trunks d vez en cuando no es problema jajajajajajajjbra :-d acuerdo voy c 5 yens trunks .bulma:- esta bn si no quieres venir vegeta.-oye mujer quiero q sepas q te ayudare c las compras bulma esta bn me conformo c eso trunks y bra puaaaaaaaaaaaaaaj mirada asesina de vegeta y bulma mientras trunks bra y goten entrenaban junto a vegeta y a trunks gh:-cuidado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!gt:-pero gohan q pasa?sabes q no es buena idea estar entre el pecho de papa y el puño del sr vegeta .guau bra y trunks le dieron a papa vegeta .-esperen algo no anda bn .- el ki d bulma se esta debilitando bra y trunks .-mamiiiiiiiiiiiiii goku hace la teletransportacion y lo q encuentran es desolador bulma entre medio d los fierros d su aero avion gohan :- demonios usare mi telefono cel gohan:-hola 911 hay una mujer tirada en un precipicio no tiene pulso vegeta.- si lo tiene solo q muy debil emergencias.- bn vamos p alla goku goten agarrate fuerte goku sostenia a trunks y a bra contra su pecho trunks sueltanos tio goku ella nos necestita goku hace la teletransportacion y se lleva a trunks bra y goten a casa de roshi krilin goku q pasa q sucede? goku te explicare enseguida pero antes quiero pedirte q cuides d los 3 y no los dejes salir x nada del mundo hasta q yo o gohan o incluso vegeta los venga a buscar krilin si d acuerdo goku n 18 haaaaa krilin 18 soy yo o noqueaste a los hijos d los guerreros mas fuertes ? n18 asi es krilin si no lo hago se sobresaltaran y no quiero 3 saiyas sobresaltados emocionalmente krilin tienes razon dr familiares d la sra briefs si soy su esposo dr:- sr su esposa esta en coma no sabemos si despertara le hemos hecho varias cirujias en cuanto sepamos algo se lo informaremos vegeta .- kakaroto como estan trunks ybra estan bn krilin me informo q estan dormidos vegeta q bueno no se como les dire esto goku aunq no quieras te ayudaremos vegeta vegeta habia ido x trunks y bra krilin viniste x goten trunks y bra krilin marron nena saludalos ellos se tienen q ir c su papa .marron adios chicosmientras en el hospital niños saben q mama no esta bn verdad?trunks.-si tio krilin algo nos explico bra se pondra bn vegeta mira a los ojos azules d trunks y d bra y dice no lo se pero recemos pq asi sea dende:-son tontos debieron haberla traido aqui pikoro ay dios como lo tomaron bra ty trunks ?vegeta .-pues muy mal estan muy tristes dr:- sr me temo q ella no lo soporto vegeta :-x dios bulma vegeta lloro hs abrazado a sus hijos y dijo yo los voy a cuidar bulma te prometo q los protejere c mi vida ese dia d lluvia bulma fue enterrada 2 d la mañana alguien entra a lcapsule corp y trunks y bra despiertan en sus hab sobresaltados trunks :- quien puede ser?bra .- voy a ver bra .- hno esto esta muy extraño trunks lo se hnita paragus se va luego d tomar el radar del dragon y se dispone a juntar las esferas trunks y bra papaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!vegeta despierta de un salto vg.- niños q paso? bra:- el radar d mama se lo robaron llegamos tarde lo se nena lo se vayanse a dormir al otro dia vegeta le cuenta lo sucedido a goku goku rayos esto si es un problema si llaman a shen long mientras paragus habia juntado las 7 esferas y se disponia a llamar a shen long paragus sal dios dragon y cumple mi deceo el cielo se oscurece trunks bra mira estan llamando a shen long gt oh nooooooooo gohan y videl queeeeee!!!!!!! paragus revive a mi hijo broly bra y trunks q habian escapado y habian llegado primero bra no te atrevas trunks q crees q haces insecto ? paragus atrapa a trunks y a bra paragus pero si son los hijs de ese idiota trunks respeta al principe d los sj paragus se callan los dos eneste momento paragus continuo con el conjuro y revivio a broly paragus broly quiero q vayas x kakaroto broly siiiii me vengare d el trunks no te saldras c la tuya mi papa se vengara d ti bra se ve q no conoces a mi papa .gt.-q es eso '? goten sale volando y ve a broly broly vaya pero q tenemos aqui gt .-dejame paragus veo q te encontraste algo broly jejejeje pero ese no es kakaroto es su hijo broly lo se padre pero asi aprendera a no meterse conmigo gt bajame papa ven paragus aqui tengo a los gemelos del principe sj bra sueltame imbecil trunks goten q a ti tmbn gt tu q crees ?bra ay no paragus los ata y los deja encerrados bra hay q llamar a nuestros padres telepaticamente gt si trunks d acuerdo hnita goku q goten oh no desaparecio gh demonios vegeta bra trunks no estan pikoro muchachos vengan al templo les explicare todo en el templo mientras broly destruia la ciudad pikoro broly esta destruyendo la ciudad y adivinen qsu padre vive y le esta ayudo q ese insectooooooo!!!!!!!!grrrrrrrrrrrrrrks y bra telepaticamente papa nos oyes vegeta trunks bra trunks nos secuestraron fue paragus broly tiene a goten el esta atado c nosotros bra y tmbn tiene miedo igual q nosotros papi vennn buaaaaa vegeta tranquilos niños yo los rescatare kakaroto haz la teletransportacion goku bn lo hare paragus oh pero si es su alteza real vegeta dejate d tonterias y dame a mis hijos paragus los mocosos estan en el sotano y si los quieren deberan derrotarme vegeta con mucho gusto vegeta se transforma en ssj 2 y mata a paragus mientras q gohan y goku se peleaban c broly goku :- regresame a mi hijo basura broly jamas gh:- devuelveme a mi hno goku llama a vegeta y se fucionan gogeta gohan ve x tu hno y los niños y largate trunks gohan x aqui bra gohan q bueno gt hno viniste gh si pero papa esta enojado pq fuiste a investigar s permiso bra y papa tmbn se enojo x nuestra escapada gh si tmbn gogeta aniquila a broly c un final flash despues d resolver todo vg.- q se les cruzo p la cabeza trunks es q sentimos ese ki y c bra fuimos a ver vg estaran castigados toda la semana sin videojuegos ni nada oyeron bra y trunks si gk goten estas castigado gt ay papa goku nada d hay papa dos dias sin videojuegos oiste gt si y asi el mundo vuelve a estar en paz gracias a nuestros heroes Categoría:Magia